


Teen Titan Trouble

by ilyena_sylph



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph





	Teen Titan Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Sarai (lady_sarai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



"Featherhead, how _do_ you do it?" Nightwing asked, leaning back against the Tower wall with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Do what?" the paint-smeared, half-drenched, slightly-charred archer asked as he worked his way out of his gear, dropping it piece by piece on the shower floor, shaking his head.

"Manage to wind up this thick in the middle of trouble every time?"

"I do not, but _you_ sure weren't around when Toni and Grant decided to start this. Somebody had to get those two lunatics under control! Swear to Gods, 'Wing, I'm gonna beat both of them."

Dick had to admit that a paint-gun war fuelled by silver plasma and Grant's abilities hadn't been a good thing. Those two were under Donna's watchful eye, cleaning up the disaster in the Tower's main part. And he had been gone when it broke out. Roy, though, had gotten in the middle of the furious pair, trusting Grant's loyalty to keep anything worse from happening. And as far as things went, the ruined gear and slight char wasn't that bad.

Not that he was about to say that to Roy.

"Easy, Roy. I think Donna's on that... and you've got paint everywhere. ...Want a hand with that?" He asked as he turned the lock on the showers.

Roy's slow grin was all the answer he needed.  



End file.
